basewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Tank
The BattleTank, commonly referred to as the Tank, is a heavy vehicle designed for heavy firefights. BattleTanks have powerful weapons and heavy armor, making them a respectable opponent on the ground. __TOC__ The Tank's primary weapon is the Main Cannon. It can be configured to fire 5 types of shells, each for a different purpose. Tanks also have secondary gunner, which is defaulted with a 20mm Heavy Machine Gun. Like with other gunner seats, the gunner can repair HP. Spawning Tanks can be spawned in Bases on the 2nd (Ground Vehicle) floor. Primary Weapons The Tank has 5 different choices of ammunition for the Main Cannon. HEAT Rounds (High Explosive Anti Tank): As the default shell, HEAT rounds have decent direct and splash damage. They are a good choice for the casual Battle Tanker because they can destroy other vehicles and infantry pretty easily. It does struggle a little versus other MBTs, but that's to be expected, due to the high HP and armor of this vehicle. Besides, if you can get a rear shot or side shots in, you'll get nice juicy multipliers. 57mm AP Autocannon: The 57mm AP Autocannon, unlike the other shell types, deals low damage, however, is able to shoot much faster. Because these are AP shells, they are most effective against other vehicles. However, they deal more splash damage than normal AP rounds, meaning that they are somewhat effective against personnel, and combined with the high fire rate, the AP Autocannon can be a powerful weapon in the right hands. However, all or most shots need to be a hit to effectively deal enough damage to quickly take out a Tank, and you may get out damaged by an enemy Tank. Take cover after having expended the clip of ammunition. AP Rounds (Armor Piercing): Armor Piercing rounds deal the most direct damage and can instantly kill any flying vehicles except the Helicopter Carrier. They are ideal for defending the base from other ground vehicles or, if the pilot is skilled enough, for sniping helicopters/fighter jets. However, they have almost no effect on personnel unless they are hit with a direct or near direct blast. HE Rounds (High Explosive): Very nasty rounds, HE rounds are the least effective against other tanks but can eliminate a whole group of infantry in one shot. The splash damage and radius are much higher than other weapons, and so is the drop. They are the best choice if ATVs are bothering your team or there are many enemy soldiers on the field. Lobbing one into a smaller room can also wipe everyone inside, including armor suits, unless they are Anti Exploders. Dual-HEAT Rounds: Vehicle Achievement Reward. If both shots hit, tremendous damage is inflicted. Because these are not AP rounds, they are not useless against personnel, so one could say that they are good at against everything. Secondary Weapons Besides the Main Cannon, there is also a secondary turret for the gunner to control. This secondary weapon can be used to assist the Main Cannon, or it can be used to fill on for the Main Cannon's flaws (For example, one might put an anti-personnel weapon if the Main Weapon is Anti-Tank.) 20mm Machine Gun: As the default weapon, the 20mm machine gun is mainly effective against personnel, being able to kill personnel with just a handful of shots. It is also noticeably effective against ATVs and light Aircraft. Whle in that seat, press E to gain a small amount of battle score and repair your vehicle, letting you stay in the fight longer. Once the magazine is expended, look for more targets. Anti-Infantry HE Grenade: The Anti-Infantry HE Grenade is a powerful explosive weapon that can easily wipe out infantry while not being useless against vehicles. The HE Grenade is a good choice if you want a solid anti-personnel weapon while being able to provide support for the Main Cannon. This weapon is an automatic grenade launcher, and while the vehicle damage is lacking somewhat, it functions as a good complement to the AP round and can clear rooms that a pesky infantryman with a rocket launcher is hiding in. 85mm Armor-Piercing Rocket: The 85mm Armor-Piercing Rocket is one of the best Anti-Tank secondary gunner weapons. It can deal high damage against all vehicles, however, due to its low splash damage, you will need a near to direct hit to kill infantry. Railgun: The Railgun is an all-purpose weapon, comparable to the 85mm AP Rocket. It's faster fire rate and lower drop make it a versatile weapon. The Railgun excels against Navy, however, it's low rate of fire and small magazine make it's damage suffer against light Aircraft. Aim well with your 6 low rate of fire automatic shots. 30mm AP Chaingun: Being the Vehicle Achievement Reward for the secondary gunner, the 30mm AP Chaingun is a very deadly weapon, especially in close range under 100m, where that Chaingun deals the most damage. The Chaingun can be considered effective against almost everything, from infantry to Tanks to Navy to Aircraft. Indeed, it's capable of shredding even jeeps to oblivion and removing a good chunk of the Tank's heath in close range. Armor: Users have the option of equipping extra armor plating onto certain sections of the vehicle. This allows you to increase survivability by decreasing damage taken to certain portions of the vehicle. '''Front Armor: '''Front Armor is possibly one of the handiest upgrades for the tank, if a bit costly. It increases frontal resistance to an impressive 85% and cosmetically adds a black steel textured armor plate over the front tread covers and the upper front plate. This is handy in tank battles if you can get your armor in place on time. Make sure to face the enmy with armor and not get too close. '''Side Armor: '''Side Armor is an also rather handy upgrade that increases side armor, which is arguably more effective in infantry heavy servers, as rocket impacts to the side deal reduced damage. It imparts a resistance of 80%, tougher than the front, so you may wish to use it to take hits rather than the front. It also is more widely seen than the Front Armor upgrade. '''Top Armor: '''Top Armor is possibly the least helpful armor upgrade for the Tank, as only if you're getting hit from the turret top does it actually help at all. If the enemy seems to like firing down on you with aircraft and from buildings, consider it.Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles